The present invention relates in general to a fender and associated support and pertains, more particularly, to an improved support for a quarter fender. A quarter fender is usually supported from the frame of a tractor of a tractor-trailer adjacent to the rear wheels for partly covering the rear wheels with one fender being provided on either side of the vehicle.
These quarter fenders have in the past been supported in many different ways. Some of the support structures have not adequately supported the fender thereby causing such problems as punctured tires and damaged gas tanks. Further, if the quarter fender support breaks there is the hazard of the quarter fender essentially flying from the vehicle while traveling on the highway causing damage to other vehicles or an accident.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide an improved and reliable support for a quarter fender so that the quarter fender is maintained properly supported from the frame of the vehicle.
Some of the commercially available quarters fenders provide adequate support but are quite complicated to install requiring expensive brackets and a number of bolts and nuts for securing each fender to the frame of the vehicle.
Accordingly, another object of the present invention is to provide a quarter fender and associated support that is relatively simple in construction, that is easy to install, and that requires only minimum number of components to fasten the fender to the frame.